


Candle.

by TellMyLegacy



Series: Drabbles! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, The end.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: The kiss was relief to all the pain. But the kiss was also a deadly venom. They wanted more, and more, and more, but they couldn’t. God, when did they become so broken? Original Drabble #1





	

“Just one last kiss.” His voice was rough, his eyes shiny with tears. His hand was gripping the other’s wrist tightly, afraid to let go. “Please.”

The other, in turn, held the sharp edges of his jaw tightly, memorizing the beautiful eyes that had always rendered many speechless. It was such a foreign thought, to think that this beautiful love that they both shared was to be gone so suddenly, like the flame of a candle.

And their love was a candle. Burning, bright, full of life and destruction all at once. But like every other fire, it slowly began to fade out before either even knew.

The later reached into his hair, and leaned in, connected their lips ever so gently. They both could taste the bitter pang of their combined tears on the other’s lips, those which were trembling ever so lightly.

Minutes must have passed, or was it just mere seconds? Neither deepened the kiss, but neither pulled away.

The kiss was relief to all the pain. But the kiss was also a deadly venom. They wanted more, and more, and more, but they couldn’t.

God, _when did they become so broken?_

But as they both just stayed there, together, under the moonlight, they realized.

 ~~_They mended each other._ ~~ _They broke each other._  
The wind whispered to the pair, engulfing them in the beauty of chaos. And before either of them noticed, the candle blew out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be perceived in many different ways.
> 
> 1\. They broke up, but still love each other.  
> 2\. Their love is forbidden.  
> 3\. They are both in an affair that must end.  
> 4\. One of them made a mistake that ruined their relationship.  
> 5\. And many more possibilities!
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought this story was about, because I'm not even sure what I wrote xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
